


Catfish

by heeroluva



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Jötunn Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds something unexpected in the ice. </p><p>(The Frost Giants learned from their mistakes. There was no war with Asgard. Loki was never taken by Odin. The Chitauri are defeated with the aid of Frost Giants.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meddlesomewiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesomewiz/gifts).



Loki wasn’t sure what drove him to this place, barren by Midgardian standards, but teaming with life by his own. All around he could feel the essence of the creatures that lived under the snow, and occasionally he would spot one when it came to the surface before darting away, clearly startled by Loki’s presence.

The ice and snow was familiar, comforting, but at the same time brought with them a pang of homesickness. The nearly flat landscape stretched out in a seemingly endless way around him, bright white with shadows of grey. But the familiar blues of Jotunheim were missing, and Loki was reminded how very far away he was from his world. The scents carried on the wind were unfamiliar, the taste of the snow, providing more questions than answers in a reminder that he did not know this place.

For eight days Loki walked, the world in a near constant twilight state, the auroras above him dancing as though just for his enjoyment. It didn’t matter than his dam likely worried, that his sire and King would have words with him when he returned. He had never wanted to stay here, never wanted to act as the liaison between his people and those of Midgard. He was an oddity here, an unknown factor.

Due to his differences, his small stature and his high command of seidr, Loki had spent far too many years fighting for a place among his people. He had no desire to do it again here. So instead he ran like the coward his brothers so often named him. He did not care.

One the eighth day, Loki grew curious at the strange presence he felt beneath the ice. No, not beneath the ice, he realized as he grew closer, but _in_ the ice. It was much bigger than the rodents that seemed so plentiful, but smaller than the bears and hooved animals that he’d seen. Feeling the creature directly under him, Loki paused and crouched, sending his magic seeking.

Loki found not life or death, not hibernation or aestivation. With barely a thought, he made a hole, and dropped down into the cavern below him. What he found was clearly not natural, but appeared to be a craft of Midgardian make. Strangest yet was the man at his feet, clearly frozen, a death sentence for most Earth creatures, yet he _lived_.

With hesitant fingers, Loki reached out, tracing over the ice, searching for the cause of this, for an explanation. His eyes followed the path of his fingers and when finally he reached the man’s face, Loki froze. He was certain that the man was unaware, that his eyes had been closed before, but now Loki was met with blue eyes, the blue of Jotunheim skies. It was not the first time he’s seen the color in this world, certainly not the first set of blue eyes he’d seen, but he couldn’t help his instinctive action to shatter the ice, his arms suddenly full of a violently shivering human.

 

  
Loki wasn’t avoiding the man, truly he wasn’t. He was just busy, catching up on the seemingly endless amount of paper humans seemed to love. With a sigh, Loki waved a hand, and the pen rose, signing for him, the stack of papers quickly shrinking under his watchful eye.

“Wow, that’s handy.”

Loki jumped and looked up towards his open doorway, having sworn that he’d locked it.

“Sorry,” the blond man said, looking sheepish. “Didn’t mean to startle you.” Hesitantly he added, “Mind if I come in?”

Loki waved his hand towards the chair. “Please, be my guest.” Loki watched as the man closed the distance between them before sinking down into the plush chair. He would admit that he loved many of the lavish items that humans so enjoyed.

“I’ve come to understand that I have you to thank for me being here. That they might have never found me otherwise. So, thank you.”

Loki stared at the outstretched hand, knowing what the other man wanted, having witnessed it many times before, but not having participated in the action many times himself. Reaching out, Loki clasped the offered hand in his own, warm fingers curling over his. Tilting his head, Loki said, “Did no one warn you that touching Frost Giant skin will cause frostbite, Captain Rogers?”

Steve grinned and suddenly looked the mischievous child. “A defense mechanism I was told, against unwanted touch. And please call me Steve.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed, searching for the game. It was in that instant that Loki realized their hands were still clasped, and jerked away as though he was one burned.

A small flash of something crossed the other man’s face, so quick that Loki couldn’t read it, but wondered at that. 

“Steve,” Loki said, testing the unfamiliar name. “I am Prince Loki Laufeyson, first heir to the throne of Jotunheim.” He would not normally introduce himself as such in such a casual setting, but he needed to see…

Steve’s eyes went wide, and after a moment, he asked, “Is this the part where I bow?”

Loki couldn’t help but laugh, Steve’s reaction so shockingly honest that it was a relief after the near constant deference that he was typically met with. Shaking his head, Loki said, “No, I would prefer that you did not.”

“Good, I would hate to break some sort of cultural taboo,” Steve said, then flushed as he realized what he said.

“Please don’t be embarrassed. Your honesty is refreshing.”

Steve shook his head. “This is all still a lot for me to wrap my head around, that there are other worlds out there, that humans aren’t alone in the galaxy, that we were invaded by one race and saved by another.” Steve paused, his eyes raking over Loki’s form in a way that certainly wasn’t fear or disgust. “The people of Earth owe yours a lot.”

Head inclined, Loki said, “You owe us nothing. Once we were no better than the Chitauri, but we have learned from our mistakes. We seek friendship, not sovereignty.”

“Then in the name of friendship, will you join me for dinner?”

“Only friendship?” Loki teased, already deciding that he liked the way Steve blushed.

Steve didn’t disappoint, red tracing up his cheeks. “Why rush?” Steve asked.

Loki rose to his full height, not impressive for his people, but still more than average compared to humans. Prowling around his desk, Loki sidled into the space between the desk and Steve’s chair, and slowly straddled Steve’s lap, giving him ample time to move away. Loki shivered as Steve’s hot breath ghosted over his nearly naked skin, almost unbearably hot.

“Why rush indeed?” Loki said with a slow grin as he felt just how much Steve was enjoying the situation beneath him.

Loki expected Steve to close the distance between them, to fuck him right there, heedless of where they were. He certainly didn’t expect the way that Steve’s hand rose and tenderly cupped his cheek, thumb tracing over his ancestry clan marking.

“Please,” Steve begged, a simple word that held so much meaning.

Loki was intrigued. Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead against Steve’s and breathed him in. “I’m quite partial to catfish,” Loki said, straightening with a grin.

“Catfish?” Steve asked, bemused.

“Catfish,” Loki agreed, eyes twinkling. Standing, Loki offered Steve his hand. Again their hands met, but this time they didn’t let go.


End file.
